Gangs
In time, if you begin to make a name for yourself, you can join one of the many NPC-Created Gangs. Gangs are spaced out all over the world, and there are very many of them. For instance, if you are in South Carolina and you want to join a bandit guild, you'll probably want to seek out the registration of the Night Raiders, or if you want to tip the scales of gang dominance for whatever reason, you can join the less-popular Scarlet Bats. No matter what guild you are looking for, there are very many of them spread out all over the world. But, if you do not want to join an NPCs Gang, and you grind for long enough in the game, you can create one of your own. If you want to create a Gang of your own, then this is the article for you. If you want to join a gang, then go to the 'Joining a Gang' article. It's a lengthy process to be able to create your own Gang, but once you get to the point to where you can, it's very simple. There are many kinds of Gangs that you can create, and not all of them are bad. Bands of Crusaders are marked as Gangs, just as the same as assassins and bandits are. The currently available types of Gangs that you can create are as followed: * Weapons Smuggling Ring * Assassin Ring * Paid Protection Program * Catholic Religion Enforcement Ring * Criminal Protection Ring * Highwayman Activity Program Despite there only being six different major Gang possibilities as of right now, there are still many things that you can do inside of these Gangs that change the possibilities of everything. There will be articles in the Wiki that will explain to you which ones are for what activities and what you can do to create and enforce one. First off you have to be home of a town with at least 3,000,000 people. If you do not have at least 3,000,000 people living in the hometown you are assigned to, then this will not be a possibility. To meet this number, you can do jobs for tourist boards, recruitment agencies, or take bounties and kill criminals that reside in the town, as the security level increases, so does the average happiness rating, which will bring in a steady flow of people to live there. Or, you can move to a town with this number or higher and mark this as your hometown. Keep in mind, you can only mark one town as hometown a month, so choose wisely, and make sure that if you create a Gang here, no other Gangs will be in your way, as you will probably be obliterated as soon as you start up. The second requirement is that you have to have a character level of at least 60. This doesn't mean that you meat this requirement if anyone in your party is Level 60 or above, YOUR character has to be at least Level 60 to be able to create a Gang. Third requirement is that you must have a reputation level in that town of at least Remarked. You can increase your reputation level in a town by doing bounty missions, catching criminals, settling disputes, and killing other reputable NPCs or players, although your own reputation will rise a lot higher if you kill a player rather than an NPC. The final thing that you need is 1,000,000 Gold. It takes this much Gold to be able to set up your clubhouse, your coat of arms, your rally flag, and everything that identifies with your Gang. Most of the Gold goes towards your clubhouse. You CAN spend a lot more than 1,000,000 Gold, but this is the minimal price.